saiyan quest
by 6511
Summary: The namekians have a plan to kill all the saiyasn as a huge war begins beyonfd their power now what will happen as a war for love adn hope begisn agaisnt brolly and the mystic saiyans can anything stop a thret more powerful than the saiyans.
1. Inkin's fate

A meteorite had destroyed planet Vegeta no It was Frieeza an evil tyrant. Rilay was one of the survivors she was drinking a beer at the the time she sensed an incredible power and decided to follow it threw space it was Brolly and Paragus two other survivors. She sensed King vegeta's energy. She found him injured.

Rilay- King vegeta are you okay

King Vegeta- yes my wounds will heal in a few hours but my son was kidnapped by some men please rescue him hurry.

Rilya- yes your honor

King vegeta- use that space pod I just sensed a huge power level find it quick take that space vessel

Rilay left to see the huge power level it was an alien a super namek named Kord Slug he had apparently sensed her power and shot a ki blast she dodged and ran away from him and shot a huge ki blast to kill him.

Lord slug- come back you cursed saiyan

Rilay managed to eascaped in her space vessel to get back to king vegeta she told him about Lord slug being near. Both of the saiyans evacuated the area quickly.

As they saw a huge vessel blast their engine they crashed on planet rork were they were thought dead fly dead. Weeks later they awoke in a dull cabin. King Vegeta used a ki blast to disintegrate the cabin.

King Vegeta- were are we and who are you

Inikin-We are the Inikins welcome to our home

Rilay powerd up ki and shot a powerful blast of consentrated energy to destroy one of the inkin's house. She killed one inkin with a punch.

Inkin leader- please stop this pointless destruction what do you want from us

Rilay- transportation ,food, and communication granted these things you will not be annihilated by the saiyans

King Vegeta- Yes please and thank you

The inkins had called the nameks for help against the cruel saiyans the Nameks were planning to exterminate all saiyan life.


	2. An Inkin's death

Rilay and king Vegeta were two ruthless saiyans who had taken over the inkins planet.

Rilay- we need ,ore nourishment now or you will pay the sacrafices

King Vegeta- move it faster

He shot a powerful ki blast that caused an explosion and destroyed a home it was like seeing a gas station explode.

Inkin leader- enough stop we will give you anything you want even my life

Rilay- thank you for the offer

Naku- No stop this madness I will kill you myself villains.

Rilay broke his sword with a knee smash than King vegeta did a ki blast. He was injured he pwoerd up ki and slammed some boulders on top of them he caused them to explode.

Inkin leader- impressive the nameks should be here soon

King Vegeta- now die fools now we know the nameks are the ones who attacked me and that Broly kid is dead We need Bardock to stop Them.

Rilay power p ki in her fists and killed the Inkin leader with powerful punches adnlaughed evilly at her heartless crime.

King Vegeta- I announce out to all races the saiyans have raged war with the nameks befriend no other race besides your own or else.

He shot some ki blasts at The inkin's space transportation as some nameks landed on the ground.

Rilay – this should be easy as cake

Scotch- I am the namek who will deafet you now

Scotch powerd up ki and shot multiple blasts to disintegrate Rilay and King Vegeta. Thry had combined their ki's to make an energy shield.

King Vegeta- Big Bank Attack

The attack eradicated all the inkins near it was awful as Naku left his home planet to find Taipon a warrior who could help him stop the evil saiyans. Saiyans were deemed evil.

Scotch punched king Vegeta than did a powerful kickyo injure the king of all saiyans. Riyla breathed a blue mist on scotch that turned him to ice. The king Killed him with a punch. As a space pod crashed in a nearby city.

Rilay- It's Sheza of course he's already attacked downtown on this planet.

Sheza- fools You will perish

He blasted a powerful energy ball which eradicated the whole city than shot multiple homing ki blasts he sensed King vegeta and stopped his attack he flew to meet the king with info on his sons captors it was 3 alien assassins.

King Vegeta- they have my son on a huge vessel and their headed to a namekian base to execute him

Sheza- well I have a plan Ezel is a super saioy nwho can rescue you rso n from his doom.

King Vegteta- good plan Riyla capture the Inkin leader his execution is tomorrow also Sheza destroy their defense system I will contact Paragus his teenage son broly is pretty tough.

Who is Brolly find out on the next chapter


	3. Vegeta' daring escape

Chapter 3 Vegeta's escape

Vegeta- I'm tired of this place I am the prince of all saiyans I will escape

Vegeta snuck out of his cell he went to there control room and deactivated their alarm.

Assassin 1- what was that a security breach Vegeta has escaped recapture him now

Assassin 3- come back here little brat

Vegeta- why don't you make me wimp

Vegeta shot a ki blast at an engine nearby the assassin to cause a smokescreen he was a saiyans could naturally see in the smoke he went to find the emergency escape room.

Assassin 2- I sense you with my scouter you brat

The assassin shot a powerful ki blast to kill Vegeta. He had swiftly dodged the blast with his incredible speed going down the stairs to a new location of the gigantic flying vessel.

Vegeta- well I have to find an escape some how

Assassin 1- well Now that won't be possible you little brat

Vegeta- I hate using this move

Vegeta did a weak Galic gun that caused a huge explosion allowing Vegeta to do a flying side kick on the third assassin

Vegeta- no Namekians can kill the prince of all saiyans ever

Assassin 2- Sleeth attack

A punch of blades emerged from his teeth and was blasted at Vegeta in a barrage of deadly buzzards.

Vegeta had easily destroyed the blades their pieces sprinkeled around him as he laughed and didi a powerful blast that put a hole in assassin 2's stomach.

Assassin 3- brother you're a monster you fiend I won't let you live You will perish the namekains will do the universe a favor.

Assassin 1 had seen the explosion he had already left in an escape pod wanting to live another day.

Vegeta realized they had the sleeping gas he could die at any moment he jumped out of the hallway dodging powerful ki blasts the wasn't poisonous because of ki energy.

Vegeta- now I know your little trick

Assasin 2- this is for my brother gas of death

Vegeta shot a huge ki ball that eradicated both assassins the ship exploded he left in an emergency pod that was low on fuel.

He used ki energy to keep the ship in the air he was venerable for attack.

AS a warship shot a green blast at his ship Vegeta thought he felt pain beyond death his life was over he could never survive.

Vegeta- I will not perish

Ezel was a a super saiyans who had blocked the blast and shot a huge blast at the worship destroying it having killed Lord Slug.

Lord Slug nad his crew had escaped on an emergency vessel for a later attack on The saiyans.

Ezel- Prince Vegeta you are safe for now in my ship let us take over tha nearby planet you do know the moonlight ball technique right.

Vegeta- right Ezel let's take over this planet

The two left to the planet but awaited them was pure danger that not even a super saiyans could deafest


End file.
